spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys Who Cry!
"Boys Who Cry!" is an episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw. Plot When Plankton's latest new franchising attempt catches some ground, The Krusty Krab fights back against them by devising a countering plan. What will they do to win their teenage customers back? Transcript DOWNTOWN BIKINI BOTTOM PLANKTON: What's there to see in town? All I see are the usual arrays of "vessel" buildings filled with people that travel to The Krusty Krab, or... THE COFFEE & SHAKE RESTAURANT? Now I've got more competition that... we know about. Plankton heads inside the Coffee and Shake shop. PLANKTON: Interesting crowd! All those 14-year old girls writing on their Bubblr feeds about their fanfiction Subter-natural and Boys Who Cry schtuff, and making photos of themselves to post on Instaclam while holding their coffee cups makes for a great Chum Bucket crowd! Perhaps I could lure them into my place by making a few simple yet unnoticeable changes. RANDOM TEENAGE CUSTOMER: What's with that gross thing walking below my chair? Eeewww! PLANKTON (talking quietly): Can't say anything about that... In the ordering line... PLANKTON: 'What are these random gizmos that we need to use and go through in order to get to an equally gizmoed ordering area? Oh wait, I've got my portable ladder. ''Plankton unfolds the ladder, and aims at a small hole in the waiting counter. '''PLANKTON: Time to ride the rails! ...To the ceiling of this thing. RANDOM SMALL CHILDREN: Oh boy! A free toy! The small children pick up Plankton and his ladder. PLANKTON: At least I've got a little escape here. Plankton runs across to the counter while the kids play a game of limbo underneath. Suddenly, a clumsy teenage boy walks through and topples the ladder, causing Plankton to fall. PLANKTON: That does it! Another failed plot! End this episode! Suddenly, the clumsy teenage boy reappears and steps on Plankton, carrying him over to a corner where a janitor is mopping the floors. JANITOR: That thing has a face? PLANKTON: It is I, Plankton! I was squashed to the ground and now I can't do anything! JANITOR: You need any help? PLANKTON: I'd like to partner with you with my restaurant. JANITOR: Sure! Let me take you to the manager's office. THE MANAGER'S OFFICE PLANKTON: Wha- what am I coming here for? JANITOR: You'll see. Anyways, I gotta get back there and clean some more. Good luck! The janitor leaves and shuts the door. PLANKTON: What good luck? The manager picks up Plankton, puts him in a tiny chair, and discusses to him about an offer. MANAGER: Hey there, would you want to work with us here at the Coffee and Shake café? PLANKTON: I'm fine, I got my own restaurant, the Chum Bucket. It's right down address here! MANAGER: Wow! We've also got a deal for you here. Would you like to partner with us and let us take over with you still in full control? PLANKTON: This... is... AMAZING!!! Let me hear a few details and sign the contract already! MANAGER: '''No details, we know what we're doing here now. I'll just wire up the renovation crews and you should be golden! '''PLANKTON: Yes! TWO WEEKS LATER MANAGER (on phone): Plankton, your new restaurant is almost finished! We'll set it off with an obligatory grand-opening tomorrow. PLANKTON (on phone): Can it be now? Anyways, I'll be waiting on that short time. MANAGER (on phone): Talk to you shortly. BACK AT THE MANAGER'S OFFICE MANAGER: Looks like I'll start a trend on Finbook to get them to do it today. SOME HOURS LATER MANAGER (on phone): Mr. Plankton, we're coming! PLANKTON (on phone): Coming! At the grand opening... CROWD (in unison): Ready... we're making a big deal out of nothing! *cut* WOOOOO!!! The new restaurant opens doors. THIRTY MINUTES LATER PLANKTON: Looks like I'm getting a good crowd of people from near and far! I even see a shorter line at The Krusty Krab over there. I wonder where's Karen, though. EMPLOYEE: Uh, were you asking about Karen? We replaced her with our talking Sireni on that dolly over there. PLANKTON: Oh, okay. Plankton heads over to the Sireni tablet. PLANKTON: So, Sireni? How are you? Ready to take the world by storm with our new franchise? SIRENI: I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Plankton. PLANKTON: So you're good? What a bummer. SIRENI: Thank you, Plankton. PLANKTON: Hope you will be good with me, Sireni. SIRENI: It is nice of you to compliment me. PLANKTON: Oh my... she is so sweet! I'll really see what she thinks of me now. Sireni, is this restaurant business making me powerful? SIRENI: OK, I found this online for "restaurant business making me powerful". PLANKTON: What a ripoff! I guess the only thing to do now would be to relax and view all the lovely teenage customers stroll through. MEANWHILE AT THE KRUSTY KRAB MR. KRABS: SpongeBob, Squidward, wouldn't it be nice if we sent Pearl to the workforce for once? SpongeBob: Wasn't there that one time where she ruined our restaurant. MR. KRABS: Settle down, me boy. She'll just be a cleaning lady this time around. SQUIDWARD: So does it mean I have to deal with another SpongeBob at work now? MR. KRABS: You too, Squidward. Anything to help me restaurant! You two get back to work while I dial her up on the phone. SpongeBob and Squidward leave Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs calls Pearl. MR. KRABS (on phone): Pearl! I'm offering you a new job at me restaurant, The Krusty Krab. Will you come over here? PEARL (on phone): Yeah Dad, thanks. Mr. Krabs finishes the call and hangs up. *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* MR. KRABS: Pearl! Oh, Pearl!!! BACK AT PLANKTON'S COFFEE AND SHAKE SHOP PEARL: Wow! This new place is totally cool! May I get one cup of coffee? CASHIER: Sure. That'll be $3 dollars. Back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob notice that Pearl Krabs never came to work, and is instead now at Plankton's Coffee and Shake shop. MR. KRABS: Oh, barnacles. Pearl's at the Coffee and Shake shop instead? SpongeBob: I know this was gonna happen. Oh, what are we supposed to do? MR. KRABS: That reminds me. You remember that huge birthday bash I gave ol' Pearl with that band Boys Who Cry? SpongeBob: Yeah... I guess... MR. KRABS: Maybe we can invite 'em over again. They're willing to do anything for me money these days now that they're past their prime, so let's go. SpongeBob: Interesting idea, Mr. Krabs. Let's do it! Mr. Krabs goes back to his office and books Boys Who Cry to the Krusty Krab. THE NEXT DAY MR. KRABS: Alright, SpongeBob! Alright, Squidward! Let's hear it for Boys Who Cry! The stage unveils, only to invite... nobody. MR. KRABS: Where are me customers? And where's Pearl? SpongeBob: You forgot to make and put up some sort of sign. MR. KRABS: SpongeBob, they were too expensive. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Mr. Krabs! From now on, find me on Instaclam as "bwcfan4evrrr". MR. KRABS: What's that? SpongeBob: As usual, that stands for "Boys Who Cry Fan Forever". MR. KRABS: Oh... kay. SpongeBob: Lemme just take a picture of them in front of The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob grabs his phone, and posts an Instaclam photo of the band. Suddenly... SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! The photo made has 500 stars now! And look! They're coming back to us! MR. KRABS: Is that an amazing opportunity over there? I HAVE WON AGAIN! Quick, SpongeBob, man me grill! SpongeBob: Your command is mine, sir! As the teenage girls leave the Shake and Shack Shop, they start piling in to The Krusty Krab again, enjoying their Krabby Patties like they once did. PEARL: Oh man, I'm so excited! I get to enjoy the Krabby Patties, plus I can hear my old favorite band, which is now my new favorite band again! This is AWESOME! Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatlegoman29 Category:ElectroElf